


Good Enough

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Road Trips, boombox, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: There were only two. Lúcio could handle two. The question was, were they willing to follow?





	1. Circles and Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, in order to fully grasp this fic, I highly recommend that you read the [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7948573/chapters/18261235) I wrote for it that started this whole thing! I'd also like to thank [barking-balderdash](http://barking-balderdash.tumblr.com/) for sending me the ask that spurred this.

There was a cottage in the distance. Old. Dark. Abandoned.

Lúcio focused his eyes on it, didn’t look away from the small shelter that filled him with so much hope. There might be a bed inside, an actual _bed_ that he could sleep on. Maybe old plates and bowls that they could eat off of. Hopefully the place wasn’t too worn down, but from where they were, Lúcio could see a—mostly—intact roof to keep them dry from the rain. That was all they really needed. A place to dry off and stay hidden for the night.

Anything else would just be a nice luxury that Lúcio wouldn’t have minded.

His sneakers were covered in mud. His dreads were a mess and in dire need of maintenance and care. His t-shirt was soaked through and his pants… His pants were fine, mostly. Just wet. It was uncomfortable to walk around in wet clothes. He envied Junkrat who wore only his shorts and Roadhog who only had the bottom of his overalls to worry about.

“How much farther?” Junkrat piped up, dragging his backpack in the mud behind him. Lúcio wanted to tell him to pick it up, but he’d been doing it all day and he’d gotten tired of it. “Foot’s killin’ me. This mud ain’t doin’ me any favors.”

“Almost there,” Lúcio said, glancing behind him to check on Roadhog. He was keeping up well enough, but he had another canister in his hand just in case he needed it.

They needed a vehicle. _Badly_. But there were three of them now, and Lúcio wasn’t sure if a motorcycle would cut it anymore. A car would be ideal, a large one that would be able to carry all their gear. Just more wishful thinking. They severely lacked the resources and intel that Lúcio had gotten used to over the past year.

Being away from the team was difficult. They had only themselves to rely on. He knew the junkers were accustomed to this way of life; It was second nature to them. Lúcio had tasted a sip of it as well. He’d been away for a while, gotten caught up in the luxuries that he could afford and the way of life that had seemed like a dream to him, but he’d never forget where he came from. He’d never forget the lessons he learned. When he walked through the fire and made his choice, he felt himself easing back into that old lifestyle.

But this time was different. He had money, fame, and two people who would fight just as hard for him as he would for them. They were watching his back and he was watching theirs. He didn't have to worry about leading hundreds of people, coordinating them, and inspiring them with his words and music.

There were only two. Lúcio could handle two. The question was, were they willing to follow? So far, Junkrat and Roadhog hadn't objected to Lúcio leading them and suggesting where to go, but perhaps it was only a matter of time before they started to object and want to change course.

They strayed off the old, muddy road and continued on through the lush grass. Lúcio’s feet grew cold as mud and water seeped into his sneakers and further ruined them. It had been uncomfortable to walk before, but it was nearly unbearable now. He kept his eyes trained on the cottage and nothing else. Just a few more feet and he could take off his shoes and socks. A few more yards and he’d be able to sit and breathe and rest.

It would only be for a moment, though. He was never one to sit still for long, and he needed to get into contact with Winston. He hadn’t had time after they fled Birmingham. There hadn’t been a moment to sit down and write a long message or converse on the phone about the recent happenings. He owed his friend an explanation and update. Winston was the only one who had been willing to offer them aid back at the outpost. They didn’t think badly of Lúcio and some had warmed up to Roadhog, but there were still whispers and criticism concerning Junkrat’s actions in Numbani.

Another reason why he believed he’d made the right choice. Lúcio wouldn’t have been able to stand by and listen to that for long.

Only a couple more feet and they’d reach the small porch of the cottage. Lúcio took larger steps, stepping into piles of mud and grimacing at the cold and wet feeling in his sneakers. He kept walking, he _had_ to. The cottage was so close now. If he just reached his hand out and touched the handle…!

The door knob feel to the ground as soon as Lúcio gripped it. He groaned, irritated. It wasn’t even a second later that Roadhog came up behind him, carrying the bulk of their gear in the duffle bag hanging on his shoulder. He noticed the knob and then placed a hand on the old wooden door. He shoved it open easily, the wood giving way to his strength and force. The door fell off its hinges and clattered to the floor, a cloud of dust filling the air.

Lúcio looked to the fallen door, turned his head and nodded at Roadhog in a show of silent gratitude. He made his way inside the small cottage.

There was a large dusty chair in the open area that was the living space. On one side of the room was a chimney with chopped wood and tools next to it. On the other, there was a small kitchenette with a sink and cabinets. Lúcio hoped and prayed that there were still plates or bowls they could use or better yet, utensils. He felt a drop of water on his nose and looked up. There were several holes in the ceiling and the floor was wet with rain. An annoyance, but there were likely dry spots around. All Lúcio had to do was find them.

The sound of Junkrat’s peg leg on the wooden floorboards interrupted his thoughts. The junker set down his backpack and placed his hands on his hips, looking around the cottage. “Eh, it’ll do,” Junkrat said with a shrug. He turned his head over to the chimney and grinned. “A fire’ll help liven this place up.”

“Yeah,” Lúcio agreed, looking at the kitchen instead of at Junkrat. “You light a fire. I’ll work on dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Junkrat. He hobbled over to the chimney and grabbed one of the tools, using it to clear away the old ash.

Roadhog stepped further inside and set the large duffle bag down on the floor. It shook the cottage with its weight and Lúcio felt terrible for asking Roadhog to carry it such a long way. The large junker sat in the large chair and reclined, hands gripping the rests of the chair as he tipped his head back.

Lúcio shuffled the pack on his shoulder and walked over to the chair. “Hey, ‘Hog,” he said, wanting to show his gratitude before Roadhog started to snore. “Thanks for carrying our gear. I know it was heavy.”

Roadhog turned his head in Lúcio’s direction, his chest heaving with every breath. He let out a low grunt in reply. That was about what Lúcio had expected, but it felt good to say the words. There was no way they would’ve made it if Roadhog hadn’t carried the heavy stuff.

“Don’t go to sleep yet. You gotta eat somethin’ first,” Lúcio told him. He wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to stay in the cottage. With the fire going and smoke coming out from the chimney, someone would spot them. They probably had until morning at the latest, and then it’d be another long stretch down the road till they reached a city.

Lúcio still didn’t know _what_ city they were heading to.

Roadhog nodded his head, or at least Lúcio _thought_ he did. Either way, he turned away from Lúcio, settled his huge hands on his stomach and started to take even breaths.

Instead of waking him or disturbing him further, Lúcio turned and headed toward the kitchen area.

The first thing he did was check to see if the water worked. It didn’t. He shouldn’t have been surprised. The cottage was old; _very_ old. It had a fireplace with actual wood instead of the technology controlled heating and vents that Lúcio was used to. The roof was made out of wood instead of metal and solar panels. It felt like he had been transported into a history book.

With the water not working, Lúcio had little hope that there would be bowls or plates lying around. He started opening cabinets, finding most of them empty save for a field mouse here or a cobweb there. It wasn’t until he opened a lower cabinet and bent down that he found a stack of bowls hiding in the very back. Lúcio grabbed them quickly, grinning as he counted four bowls. They were in good shape, too.

Lúcio could hear the mumblings and curses from Junkrat from across the room. He didn’t think the junker would have trouble starting a fire, but Junkrat had this habit of surprising him.

“Need help?” Lúcio called, much quieter than he usually would have, considering Roadhog was passed out in the chair.

“ _No_ ,” Junkrat replied, and Lúcio could see the glare on his face without having to turn around. “Don’t need help startin’ a bloody _fire,_ mate. You and I _both_ know that.”

There was an implication hidden behind those words, rather poorly since Lúcio noticed it almost immediately. He stopped but didn’t turn around to face Junkrat or call him out on what he’d said.

Was it the right time to discuss it? In a dusty old cottage in the middle of nowhere?

Lúcio stared down at the bowl he held, his thumb running along a crack on the edge. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since King’s Row. It had been a bit of a one-sided conversation then, but Lúcio didn’t regret what he said. There was just more they needed to make clear, and that was made further difficult by the fact that Junkrat wasn’t the talking type.

He didn’t like to share his feelings or his deep thoughts. He much preferred to talk about others or what was going on in the present. He’d make observations, share his opinion, list off ideas, but he’d never talk about arguments and the way they left him feeling. When they’d been together, Junkrat had opened up a little bit, sharing little tidbits about his past and what he thought of himself. It always left Lúcio wanting more, to get inside his head and figure out how it worked.

Lúcio remembered Gibraltar and the late nights in the workshop. He remembered waking up in the afternoon to the annoying sound of seagulls. He remembered the warm flutter that he’d get in his heart when he noticed that Junkrat was still in bed with him.

Were they still dating…?

The question had been burning in Lúcio’s chest, hot and heavy and ready to burst out. He didn’t know and he wanted to. He _needed_ to. There were times, during their travels that Lúcio had wanted to take Junkrat’s hand in his, kiss him, tell him how he felt. It just never felt like the right time. It wasn’t like Junkrat was giving him any signs or anything. He was acting… normal, like nothing was wrong.

But everything was wrong and they both knew it. They were directionless, wet, and confused all while harboring complicated feelings and not getting any of them out.

Well, Lúcio decided as he reached into his pack and pulled out a can of soup, _he_ was going to get to the bottom of it. He was going to figure out if he and the man he was in love with were still dating and then, he was going to find out where they were going.

Just as soon as he made dinner.

 

* * *

 

Lúcio had forgotten how nice it was to sit and take his time with a meal. For the past week or so, they had to eat quickly, stuffing snacks and junk food into their mouths while outrunning the cops. The warmth and flavor of the soup was welcome, though it wasn't as hearty as he would've liked.

Junkrat had eaten vigorously and was already finished. He’d opened his backpack and started to work on a few things, namely his grenades. He'd used a few of them when they’d left Birmingham, causing a few craters in the earth and concrete. It had succeeded in getting the police of their backs, and because of that, the more grenades the better.

Roadhog lifted his mask just slightly and began eating. He took his time, scooping up measured spoonfuls of soup and bringing them to his mouth. He had moved his chair closer to the fire for warmth. All of them had shed their wet clothing and changed into the dry clothes that Lúcio carried in his pack. A new pair of overalls for Roadhog, some shorts for Junkrat, and a tank top for himself. His pack also had boxers, socks, and other necessities, but they were running low. They’d have to stop and buy more when they reached a town or city.

Right. That. Lúcio stared down at his nearly empty bowl of soup, contemplating what their next move was.

“There's a bed back there,” Junkrat said, motioning with his screwdriver to the open door that led further into the cottage. “Found it while scoping the place out. It's in decent shape. Should be fine to sleep in.”

It took all of Lúcio’s self-control to not get up and take the bed for himself. Instead, he set down his bowl and looked over at Junkrat. The light of the flames danced along his tan skin, making him look older and much more serious than he actually was. “I’ll take first watch,” Lúcio said. “So you or ‘Hog can have it.”

Junkrat paused in his work to give Lúcio a puzzled look. “Think you need rest more than I do,” he said. “‘M not sleepy.”

That was probably true. Junkrat was used to being on the run. He could survive on three to four hours of sleep. He’d probably slept in worse places than an old cottage in the middle of nowhere. If Lúcio hadn’t had work to do, he would’ve accepted his offer, but he couldn’t sleep until he knew where they were going. But… because Junkrat wasn’t sleepy, Lúcio could take the opportunity to ask him about what _he_ wanted to do.

“Then ‘Hog can have it first,” Lúcio said, turning his head to look back at the larger junker. “That sound good to you, big guy?”

Roadhog looked up from his soup, his mask still covering his eyes. He grunted and shifted in his chair. “You sure?” he asked.

Lúcio smiled. “Yeah. I’m not tired either. I’ll take first watch.” That was an absolute lie. He was _exhausted_ , but he could catch up on sleep later. In addition to contacting Winston, he needed to talk to Junkrat. If… he was even _willing_ to talk.

“Hm,” Roadhog grunted, getting back to his soup. “Fine.”

The bed was just a mattress with a flat pillow lying near the top. Lúcio looked at it, feeling helpless and desperately missing his room back at Gibraltar. He had taken those days for granted.

Roadhog stepped forward and sat down on the edge, looking behind himself when the bed squeaked and shifted with the weight that had suddenly been put upon it. It didn’t seem to agree with it, but Roadhog didn’t seem to care.

“I got a blanket,” Lúcio said, holding out the cheap, rolled up blanket he had bought. For such a low price, it was quite large. It wasn’t anything extravagant like wool or fleece; just simple cloth that would stop the shivering. He gave it to Roadhog who took it in his massive hands. It… probably wouldn’t cover Roadhog completely. Lúcio had forgotten about that.

“Thanks,” Roadhog said. He began to unwrap the blanket as Lúcio stood there awkwardly. He was nervous, hesitant. A part of him didn't want to go back out there. He already knew Junkrat was still mad at him, and he wasn't quite ready to face what that could mean. But the unrest he felt wouldn't go away until he knew.

“You change your mind?” Roadhog asked suddenly.

Lúcio blinked a few times, eyes actually focusing on Roadhog instead of looking through him. “Uh, no?” he replied uncertainly. He’d zoned out, too busy thinking to pay attention to the person right in front of him. “About what, exactly?”

“The bed,” Roadhog said, touching at the mattress with a large, dirty hand. “You wanna sleep first?”

“Oh!” Lúcio said, taking a step back. He chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. A finger grazed one of his long dreads and he remembered how badly he needed to take care of them. He needed moisturizer, shampoo, a shower. He had none of those things, and Lúcio was certain his dreads looked terrible because of it. “No, uh… I just—”

“You tell him yet?” Roadhog asked, removing the rings from his fingers. Lúcio watched as he placed them beside himself on the bed. They were so large. He could probably fit one around his wrist.

“No,” Lúcio answered, lowering his voice. He wouldn’t be surprised if Junkrat was listening in, paranoid as ever. “I don’t even know if we’re still _together_.”

Roadhog peered at him through the glass lenses in his mask. Lúcio felt like he could see everything. Every secret, every thought, every feeling. It was just the mask. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but he’d never ask Roadhog to remove it.

Roadhog laughed suddenly, wheezy and guttural. “If he didn’t want to be with you, he would’ve said so by now.”

Lúcio stared at Roadhog, taken aback by how well he knew Junkrat compared to himself. The years they’d spent traveling together clearly showed. Though Roadhog’s words eased some of the hesitation brewing in Lúcio’s chest, he needed to hear the words from Junkrat himself.

“Right. Thanks. I’ll talk to him.” Lúcio said, crossing his arms. He hated feeling so vulnerable and unsure. “Hopefully we’ll get everythin’ settled while you’re sleepin’.”

Roadhog grunted in agreement. He had removed his glove and was reaching up to take off his shoulderpad. “Four hours. I’ll take next watch.”

Lúcio gave Roadhog a tired smile, the best he could muster after the week he had. “You got it.”

 

* * *

 

The rumbling sound of Roadhog’s snoring shook the cottage. Lúcio had been annoyed by it at first, but as the minutes passed by and the night dragged on, it became another source of background noise just like the burning wood in the fireplace.

Junkrat had moved to sit in the chair and was working on fixing one of his concussion mines. He had a few screws held between his lips and his eyebrows were furrowed together in that cute way that meant he was concentrating. Lúcio kept sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Junkrat hadn’t noticed so far. Or… he _had_ and he just didn’t care enough to say anything.

Lúcio was sitting on the dusty wooden floor near the fireplace. Despite changing out of his wet clothes and eating warm soup, he still felt cold inside. He watched the flames flicker and move, wondering which problem to tackle first. Junkrat hadn’t said a word to him so far, so perhaps it was best to wait until he was more… approachable.

He leaned over and grabbed his pack, pulling it closer to him. The bag was absolutely stuffed with various things. He had to pull several items out and dig down deep to find the small box he was looking for.

Along with buying all of their extra clothes and essentials, Lúcio had picked up a phone for communication. It was capable of doing everything that he needed. He didn’t want to waste money on some expensive phone that would probably end up broken. He opened the box and pulled out the small phone. He removed the plastic coverings and stickers and pressed the slim button on the top. With a bright light and a simple melody, the phone came to life.

“What’s that for?”

Lúcio jumped, nearly throwing his phone into the flames. He looked back at Junkrat, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Lúcio gripped the device tightly in his hands. “Communication,” he answered simply.

Junkrat leaned forward in the chair, a calculative look on his face. “And who’re you _communicatin’_ with?”

Lúcio had no idea why Junkrat was acting so suspicious. What, did he think he was going to rat him out? The phone vibrated and holographic buttons appeared for Lúcio to interact with. He ignored them for the moment. “Winston. He—”

“ _Apeman_?” Junkrat asked incredulously. He laughed haughtily, tapping the end of his screwdriver against the metal casing of his mine. “The fuck does he want? Tryin’ to convince you to go back?”

Just like that, everything fell into place. The silence. The distance. Junkrat was just as nervous as he was. He was unsure and anxious and Lúcio felt like a fool for not noticing it before. He’d been too caught up in his own feelings to see through Junkrat’s mask.

“No…” Lúcio replied slowly. “He wants to help us.”

Junkrat grunted and turned his attention back to his mine. His eyebrows were still furrowed, his jaw set tight with a tense frown on his face. He was twitchy, his left foot bouncing as he continued his work. He obviously didn’t believe what Lúcio had just said, but maybe there was a way to convince him as well as get some answers.

Lúcio set his phone on the floor and turned his body so that he was facing Junkrat. He wanted to stretch out his legs, but he’d found the perfect dry spot by the fire. He did the opposite, bringing his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Lúcio pushed past the last barrier of hesitation and opened his mouth. “What do you want to do, Jamie?”

Junkrat paused and looked up at Lúcio. The expression on his face was hard to discern. He seemed irritated by something, but the question wasn’t uncalled for. Considering where they were and how no one knew where they were going, the question was warranted. Or maybe he was confused by Lúcio’s wording.

“Whaddya _mean_ what do I wanna do?” Junkrat asked, tapping his foot impatiently. “What kinda question is _that?_ ”

Okay. Lúcio had been right. Maybe he could’ve worded that better. He took a deep breath, held it, released it, and tried again. “Where are we going? Do you have a plan or place in mind?”

Realization dawned on Junkrat’s face and he sat back in his chair. He lifted his left foot and rested it on his right knee. His eyes caught the glow of the fire, the reds and yellows mixing nicely with amber. Even if they hadn’t been having a conversation, Lúcio would’ve been looking at his eyes. They were the most bizarre and beautiful color he’d ever seen.

“Don’t got a plan,” Junkrat replied matter-of-factly. He seemed content with that fact as he crossed his arms and started bobbing his foot to an erratic rhythm. “Figured we’d just go wherever we wanted. Might steal a car or somethin’ in the next town. Gettin’ tired of all this walkin’.”

That wasn’t the answer Lúcio wanted, but it was what he expected. Travelling the countryside without a destination in mind might’ve been the norm for Junkrat, but for Lúcio, it made little sense. He was used to plans, organization, goals. Working toward something and putting his all into making it happen.

Junkrat went from one thing to the next, never staying still for long. If he got bored or tired, he’d think of something else he could do. Something fun or thrilling that he’d put his entire person into and then move on when it wasn’t fun anymore.

They were so different, something that Lúcio was constantly reminded of during their relationship. That wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ thing, but it meant that communication was very important due to their difference in thinking.

“Okay,” Lúcio said, tapping his fingers on his knee. He was matching the rhythm of Junkrat’s foot bobbing. It was quick and sporadic, like most of the things Junkrat did. “What if we try something else?”

Junkrat narrowed his eyes again. He stopped bobbing his foot and the fast paced song Lúcio had been composing in his head came to an abrupt end. “Lemme guess,” Junkrat started, leaning forward and resting his hands on his ankle. “You wanna try the hero thing, yeah? Got some special mission in mind? That why you _communicatin’_ with apeman?”

Junkrat was much smarter than most people gave him credit for. He was very observant and was able to notice things that others couldn’t. Lúcio knew this, but had thought because of the fatigue from travel and the weariness in his bones, that he’d be off his game. He’d been wrong.

Lúcio swallowed, already having a feeling of how this would go. “You said you wanted to try—”

“Yeah _,_ _after_ I blow up some shit and make a mess ‘a things! Gotta get all that outta me system before we go ‘n turn into _saints_ ,” Junkrat said, waving his hand dismissively.

In addition to not appreciating Junkrat’s tone, there was a whole lot wrong with what he’d just said. Lúcio frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as his nails dug into his skin. He spoke before he could stop himself, the words escaping his mouth before he could put any real thought behind them. “Didn’t you get enough of that in Numbani?”

Silence.

Lúcio wished with all of his might that he could’ve been Tracer right then. Being able to go back in time three seconds would’ve been _amazing_ at the moment. Just like before, when he’d caused that entire mess and set the events into motion, he’d spoken carelessly. There were no words to describe how _frustrated_ he was with himself. If he kept unintentionally hurting Junkrat, then… he’d leave.

Though he was angry with himself, Lúcio had to recognize that there was a bit of truth to his words. _Hadn’t_ Junkrat had enough of the destruction and chaos? There had been so much of it Numbani. Lúcio knew first-hand, since he’d been there to help put out fires and save people from fallen debris. He wanted to do _more_ of that? Still, it didn’t excuse his insensitive words. He, of all people, knew how Junkrat would castigate himself in his own head.

Lúcio chanced a glance at Junkrat. His heart twisted at the look of shock and hurt on his face. He needed to apologize. Quickly. “Jamie, I… I went too far. I’m—”

“Yeah?” Junkrat interrupted, voice low and thick with emotion. The earlier expression was gone, replaced by something much worse. The way Junkrat’s eyebrows lowered, the angle of his chin, the tightness in his face. He was _pissed_. “And whose fault was _that?_ ”

Lúcio knew he’d come back at him like that. It was only natural. Didn’t stop it from hurting, though. Just as Junkrat had been beating himself up, Lúcio had done the same, in addition to tracking him down and preventing him from causing even more damage. _Yes,_ he’d fucked up and said something he shouldn’t have, but it wasn’t as if he’d _told_ Junkrat to set fire to Numbani. Lúcio would take his share of the blame, but Junkrat couldn’t keep placing it entirely on him.

“Mine. _Yours_ ,” Lúcio said, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. “ _Both_ of ours. We both need to own up to it.”

Junkrat stood abruptly, his mine falling to the floor. He gritted his teeth and pointed an accusing finger at Lúcio. “If _you_ hadn’t said that shit before, **_none_** of this would ‘a happened!” He exclaimed, voice rising.

“And if _you_ hadn’t suggested something that put innocent lives in danger, I wouldn’t have said it!” Lúcio countered, having enough sense to keep his voice lowered. He stood up as well, not liking the uneven ground. Though, considering Junkrat’s height, it still _was_ uneven. “We can assign blame all day, or we can _agree_ that we both did and said things we shouldn’t have.”

Junkrat snorted. He crossed his arms and looked down at the flames and embers in the fireplace. His slouching position in the chair had made his shorts ride low, just barely hanging onto his bony hips. Although they were arguing, Lúcio found his eyes drawn to Junkrat’s abdomen, his chest, his arms. He remembered how long it’d been since they’d last kissed. They hadn’t held hands or done anything affectionate in weeks.

Lúcio missed that. He missed that contact with the person he cared for most. Instead of asking the right questions and getting to the bottom of things, he was arguing over things that were in the past. Things that he couldn’t change. Lúcio rubbed at his left shoulder with his right hand, feeling foolish. He looked at Junkrat again, the flames dancing in his eyes and the light illuminating his skin.

“Are we still together?” Lúcio asked timidly, his voice uncharacteristically small. He felt a thickness in his throat and he wasn’t sure what he was getting so choked up about. Was it the possibility of rejection? The chance that his confession could amount to nothing? Or was it the stress of the past few weeks, the emotional rollercoaster he’d been on since that stupid mission that changed their lives?

It was probably all of those things, and Lúcio was having difficulty dealing with it.

Junkrat shifted on his feet, putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He finally managed to look Lúcio in the eye and his expression conveyed everything that Lúcio felt. They were _both_ tired. Mentally, emotionally, physically. In ways that couldn’t be described.

Lúcio’s feet began to move on their own. He crossed the small space between himself and Junkrat in three easy steps. He kept his head tilted upward, their eyes locked together until Lúcio leaned forward and rested his forehead against Junkrat’s chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of flames and gasoline that he’d grown to love.

“I’m tired of fighting,” Lúcio whispered against tan skin. He lifted his hands and wrapped them around Junkrat’s slim waist, nails digging into the small of his back. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, but he held them back. He took a labored breath instead, riddled with complicated feelings and regret. “I’m sorry, Jamie. For everything.”

For a moment, Junkrat did nothing and the tears came dangerously close to spilling. Then, slowly and carefully, Junkrat pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around Lúcio’s shoulders. He gripped him tightly, holding Lúcio securely against his chest. It was so warm and comforting and _familiar_. The tears threatened to fall again, but for an entirely different reason.

“‘M tired, too,” Junkrat whispered. He was still for a second before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Lúcio’s temple. The gesture was sweet and affectionate, but there was also some meaning behind it that Lúcio recognized. It was the closest thing to an apology Lúcio was going to get.

Lúcio snorted quietly, nuzzling his face into Junkrat’s chest. He hadn’t gotten a direct answer to his earlier question, but Roadhog’s words echoed in his mind. The fact that Junkrat had returned his affection was answer enough, he supposed.

“We can try the hero thing,” Junkrat said suddenly, rubbing Lúcio’s back with his left hand. “See if it works out. The _second_ it doesn’t, though, we’re doin’ things _my_ way.”

Lúcio was amazed that Junkrat was actually agreeing to it. He wasn’t at all surprised that there was a catch, there almost always was one with Junkrat. Still, he would take the opportunity.

Lúcio smiled and placed a kiss on Junkrat’s chest. “Deal.”

 

* * *

  

It was a miracle that Lúcio remembered Winston’s email.

After convincing Junkrat that he needed to get some sleep and tucking him into the chair with his second and _last_ blanket, Lúcio had picked up his phone and started to type out a long email to Winson. It took longer than it should’ve, the lack of sleep taking a toll on his mind. Several times he’d forgotten certain words in English and wrote them out in Portuguese instead. Hopefully Athena could help with translation.

A few minutes after he’d pressed send, the phone vibrated in his hand. A call from an unknown number. Lúcio immediately answered it.

“Hello?” He greeted, holding back a yawn as he stared into the dwindling flames. Lúcio picked up another piece of wood and tossed it into the fire.

“Lúcio! It’s good to hear from you. I’m glad you’re all alright,” Winston said, his friendly voice making Lúcio smile.

“Yeah. We’re makin’ it,” he said, forcing some bubbliness into his voice. He was way too tired for it to be genuine. “Winston, I was wonderin’—”

“Oh! Right. Your email.” The line went quiet as Winston tapped on his keyboard. Lúcio could picture him squinting through his glasses, tapping his chin with a large index finger and muttering under his breath. “I _do_ have something that I could use your help with, but you’ll need to cross the atlantic.”

Lúcio paused, raising an eyebrow in question. Across the sea? _How_ would they do that? It wasn’t like they could fly across; Junkrat and Roadhog wouldn’t be able to step foot into an airport. They could hitch a ride on a freighter ship or maybe…  “Where exactly do you need us to go?” he asked.

Winston mumbled to himself and Lúcio wasn’t able to make out what he was saying. He was obviously looking through records and emails and messages, trying to get Lúcio the information he needed. He still couldn’t believe that Winston had replied so quickly. It was five in the morning in Gibraltar.

“New Mexico,” Winston answered finally.

Lúcio nearly shouted into the phone but managed to stop himself at the last minute. New Mexico? That far? “Winston, that might be—”

“Don’t worry. I’ll secure transportation for you,” he interrupted and Lúcio let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing he had to worry about. “There _is_ something you three could check out for me.”

Lúcio took immediate interest in Winston’s tone of voice. “What’s that? Is it somethin’ on the way?”

“Kind of,” Winston answered. “There’s an old watchpoint that could have some useful information for me. How do you feel about a quick trip to Canada?”

 


	2. Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate, hotels, baths and mistakes.

They hitched a ride to Liverpool.

A man with a long brown beard and a baseball cap pulled over onto the side of the road and offered them a ride in his large hover-truck. His name was Mel and he was on a delivery run. Junkrat and Roadhog sat in the open bed of the truck with a few boxes of cargo. That wasn’t surprising to Lúcio. They were used to motorcycles and driving far over the speed limit, of course they’d want to see the changing scenery and feel the wind wiping through their hair.

That left Lúcio to sit in the passenger seat. The cool air and cushioned seats were a blessing after that wet cottage. He sighed in content, leaning his head back against the headrest and listening to the sounds of the news on the radio. Lúcio wished he could press a button and change it to some music. After going days without hearing a song all the way through, he was a little starved.

Music. That reminded him of his agent and his phone back at Gibraltar that was probably ringing nonstop. He hadn’t had anything scheduled, but it was a PR nightmare for a musician to disappear out of the blue. He needed to contact her, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure when he’d be available again, and the lack of work wasn’t going to help his bank account. He could—

“So, there a reason you fellas were on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere?” Mel asked, glancing at Lúcio out of the corner of his eye.

Lúcio turned his head slightly. “We came from Birmingham but… got held up. We walked for a little and kinda got lost.”

Mel hummed thoughtfully and Lúcio suddenly grew nervous. He needed to keep things as vague as possible. It was a miracle in itself that Mel didn’t recognize them. There were people who didn’t know of him and his music, so Lúcio wasn’t that surprised, but Junkrat had been on the news for weeks, his face plastered everywhere along with the death count and pictures of the fire.

Lúcio turned his attention back to the sound of the news. Huh. Maybe Mel just _listened_ to the news instead of watching it. The man’s preference just secured them a ride, so Lúcio wasn’t going to complain.

“The big guy in the back,” Mel started, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, “should I be concerned?”

Lúcio almost laughed. Hog was too busy trying to keep Junkrat from falling off the truck from what he could see in the rearview mirror. “Nah,” Lúcio said, waving a hand. “He’s fine. He won’t cause any trouble. None of us will.”

“Good,” Mel said, nodding to himself. “That’s all I need to hear.”

The ride continued on in silence. Lúcio watched the rolling hills and pastures pass by from the window. The man on the radio was reporting the weather and his smooth, low voice was lulling Lúcio to sleep.

He leaned his forehead against the window, watching the blurs of colors with disinterest. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked at the side view mirror. Junkrat was looking at him from the cargo bed of the hover-truck and gave Lúcio a wave. His smile was large, bright and infectious. Lúcio grinned and stared at him through the mirror, admiring the way his hair moved with the wind.

Lúcio continued to watch him for a time, but soon enough the exhaustion and fatigue caught up with him. The blurry landscape faded away, giving way to black as Lúcio fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Mel was kind enough to drop them off right in front of a cheap motel. They weren’t in the heart of the city, but there were plenty of restaurants and shops for them to make use of. Lúcio already knew that he’d have to fork over some cash to replenish their supply. He wasn’t sure what kind of transportation Winston had in mind for their trip across the sea, but it couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

Lúcio led the group inside and walked to the front desk. The place seemed nice enough, a nice lounge area with holo-screens and chairs to sit in. There was a small bowl of chocolate candies on the counter next to the receptionist and Junkrat wasted no time in taking a handful. Lúcio rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

“Hello, and welcome to Brookside Hotel. How may I help you?” The receptionist was a nice looking woman with light brown skin and black hair wrapped up in a bun. If she was bothered by Junkrat taking even _more_ candies, she didn’t show it.

“Hello, I’d like one room please. Two queen size beds,” Lúcio said, pulling out a few bills from his wallet. He could hear Junkrat talking rapidly with Roadhog behind him. Roadhog mumbled something under his breath and Junkrat giggled loudly. Lúcio smiled.

“Alright,” the woman said, tapping at her holographic keyboard. Her fingers moved quickly and Lúcio watched for a second before Junkrat came up behind him and slipped a piece of chocolate in his hand.

“Take one ‘fore I eat ‘em all,” he said, smiling a little. His teeth were covered in chocolate and Lúcio snorted, shaking his head as he unwrapped the sweet. “What’s funny?”

“You need a toothbrush,” Lúcio said, slipping the circular candy in his mouth. “I do, too. We all do. And a shower.”

“‘Hog’s the one who _really_ needs a wash,” Junkrat said, scooting closer and whispering to Lúcio as he leaned on the counter. The receptionist didn’t seem to like that very much. “Smells terrible. Like rotten eggs or somethin’.”

Lúcio chose to keep his mouth shut about how it was _Junkrat_ who actually smelled like rotten eggs. He didn’t want to start an argument in the lobby of this _kind of_ nice hotel. Junkrat moved off the counter but left dirt on its surface. Lúcio cleaned it up quickly before the receptionist noticed.

“We have three rooms available. Will that be smoking or non-smoking, sir?” She asked.

“Non-smoking,” Lúcio answered, swallowing the piece of chocolate and reaching over to take another one out of the bowl. He paused in unwrapping it, a thought coming to mind. “Uh, actually, is one of the rooms handicap accessible?” Junkrat nudged him in the back but Lúcio didn’t turn around to acknowledge him.

The woman stared at him for a moment before typing again. “Just one of them is. Would you like that room, sir?”

“Yes,” Lúcio said, nodding.

Junkrat nudged him again, harder this time. “What for? We don’t need a—”

“You need a shower,” Lúcio said, handing over the cash to pay for the room. He couldn’t use his credit or debit cards. He didn’t want to be traced. “It’ll be easier if you have a place to sit. You know that.”

Junkrat looked annoyed but didn’t say anything further. He just reached into the bowl and took out the remaining candy. He stuffed all of it into his shorts pocket, glaring at Lúcio the whole time.

“Jamie—”

“I’m sure they got more in the back somewhere,” Junkrat said, waving a hand. He leaned forward on the counter and grinned at the receptionist, chocolate coated teeth and all. “Right?”

She nodded quickly and handed Lúcio the keys to the room. “Y-yes, we do. I-if there’s anything else I can do for you fine gentlemen—” Junkrat turned and grinned at Lúcio for being called that, “—please let me know. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

“Thank you,” Lúcio said, grabbing Junkrat by the harness and pulling him toward the elevator. He didn’t protest or argue, only stuffing more chocolate in his mouth. Roadhog followed behind, still carrying their large bag of gear. Lúcio needed to find a solution for that.

“What’s our room number?” Junkrat asked, looking over Lúcio’s shoulder as he pulled the holographic keys from their paper slip.

“214,” Lúcio replied, putting one key in his pocket. The elevator arrived and they all got on it. It was cramped with their luggage and Roadhog’s massive belly, but Lúcio didn’t mind too much. After traveling with the Junkers for more than just one simple mission, he’d gotten used to being stuffed into uncomfortable spaces with them. The smell of dirt and rotten eggs didn’t faze him anymore.

Once they reached the second floor, Junkrat was the first one out. He stepped out into the hall and looked both ways before turning right. Lúcio followed behind, checking the numbers of the rooms as they passed. The even numbered doors were on the right and the odd were on the left. It didn’t take long for them to reach their room. Lúcio held up the key and waited for a soft beep of acceptance before turning the handle and going inside.

It was a pretty standard room. Two queen sized beds, a television, a bathroom, a sink and a desk with two chairs. There was even a refrigerator, which Lúcio hadn’t been expecting. There was a small balcony they could step out onto as well. The view of the city would be nice considering where they were.

Junkrat tossed his bag on the floor and collapsed onto one of the beds. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his arms outstretched and his fingers twitching. “Bed feels _amazin’_! ‘Hog, come take a load off, mate! Nice big blanket and cotton sheets and everythin’.”

Roadhog set their large bag down on the side of the bed. It made a loud sound and shook the floor. Hopefully no one would complain about the noise. Roadhog took a seat next to Junkrat, grunted, and then fell back just as his boss did. He was lying more _on_ Junkrat than beside him.

“Ya fat heifer, get offa me!” Junkrat exclaimed, trying and failing to push Roadhog off of his arm. Roadhog rolled over a bit, but it seemed to do more harm than good as Junkrat’s cries grew more frantic.

Lúcio stopped paying attention after that. He put his pack on the other bed and pulled out his phone. He checked to see if he had any emails from Winston. Nothing yet. That was concerning. They were already in Chester and Lúcio wasn’t sure which transport to take to Canada. That, and he didn’t know _where_ in Canada they were headed. Which city was the old watchpoint in?

Well, he’d take care of that later. Winston had a lot to handle. In addition to helping them, he was still coordinating and leading the Overwatch team. Lúcio fiddled with his phone, feeling the smooth plastic against his fingers. He wondered what they were doing. Had the other members of Overwatch asked about them? Or were they glad Roadhog and Junkrat were gone?

“Oi! Heatfrog, what’s the plan?” Junkrat said, sitting up on the bed. He’d somehow gotten free of Roadhog and had turned his attention to the other person in the room.

Lúcio put his phone back in his pocket. “We need toothbrushes, deodorant, stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Junkrat said, setting his hands behind him on the bed and leaning back on them for support. “You takin’ a trip to the shops? Want me to come with ya?”

Lúcio smiled. It was such a small thing, but he liked hearing Junkrat use odd words and phrases. It went both ways since Junkrat often giggled whenever Lúcio cursed in Portuguese.

Lúcio covered the distance between them in a few steps and reached into Junkrat’s pocket to get another chocolate candy. As he unwrapped it, he placed a kiss on the very tip of Junkrat’s nose. “Yeah, I’m goin’ to the shops,” he replied. “And no, you need to stay here. Someone might recognize you.”

Junkrat frowned but didn’t argue. He understood as well as Lúcio that he needed to lay low for the time being. It didn’t seem to put _too_ much of a damper on his mood as he leaned forward and touched their noses together. “Get me some of them sizzle candies, yeah? The ones that explode on your tongue.”

Lúcio laughed and moved away. He wasn’t sure if the store would have Junkrat’s favorite candy, but he’d look around for it. If not, he supposed he could venture further into the city and get a cup of boba tea for him. “Fine,” Lúcio agreed, popping the candy in his mouth. “What about you, ‘Hog? Want anything?”

Roadhog had already gotten comfortable, his hands on his stomach and his boots removed. Lúcio moved over to his side of the bed and leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Ice cream,” Roadhog grunted after a moment.

Lúcio grinned. “What kind? Like a chocolate bar?”

Roadhog grunted in affirmation.

“Alright,” Lúcio said, adjusting his shirt and checking his pockets. It’d be nice to walk around without having to carry his pack. He started to make a mental list of all the things they’d need. He’d have to grab another bag in order to carry all of it.

Stepping over the large duffle bag Roadhog had carried, Lúcio made his way toward the door. He wanted to hurry in return so he could shower and preen himself. He felt gross after walking through the mud and rain and hitchhiking in the warm weather. “You two stay out of sight. Jamie, don’t break anything and don’t leave this room.”

Junkrat looked over Roadhog’s belly to smile innocently at Lúcio. “I won’t break a _thing_ , love! I’ll sit tight till you get back.”

Lúcio didn’t believe that for a second, but Roadhog was there and he’d make sure Junkrat didn’t do anything too dangerous. Lúcio swallowed the candy and opened the door. Before he left, he turned to pin Junkrat with a glare. “No fire, no explosions, _nothing_ , Jamie,” he said. “Take a shower.”

With that, Lúcio left the room and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

It was raining when Lúcio stepped out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk. He hadn’t brought an umbrella and his jacket didn’t have a hood on it. His dreads were already in bad shape and the rain was only going to make that worse. Still, he headed out, staying near the buildings and being thankful for the businesses and shops that had a cover overhead.

The first item on the agenda was necessities. There were plenty of restaurants and bars along the sidewalk but nothing that looked like a convenience store. Lúcio kept his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore the water soaking through his clothes. He was itching to get back and take a warm shower. He’d probably be in there for hours.

After walking for a few more minutes, Lúcio decided it would be more time efficient if he asked someone for directions. A kind woman who looked to be in her early thirties pointed him down the right path and he thanked her kindly for her help. As he avoided puddles on the sidewalk, he took care to keep his head bowed. There was no telling if someone would recognize him or not, and though it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, he wasn’t in the mood for signing autographs and posing for pictures.

The store was called _Morrison’s_ and it was smaller than he expected. There was a car wash nearby and a few large houses that peaked out over the trees. The buildings looked so quaint and historic, made of old brick and wood. It reminded him of the cottage… which reminded him of where he was and _why_ he was there. His smile fell and he looked both ways before crossing the street to get to the store.

There were quite a few people walking in and out, umbrellas and grocery bags in hand. Lúcio grabbed a basket and leaned forward on it as he walked into the store, immediately being assaulted with foreign smells and sights. He looked at the aisle signs for an idea of where to go and headed in the direction of the toiletries.

As Lúcio passed the aisles of food and snack items, his hunger made itself known with a loud noise and pain. He was _starving_ and he wasn’t sure if he could carry all his items _and_ food with him back to the hotel. He would’ve asked Roadhog to come with him at the very least, but leaving Junkrat alone wasn’t a good idea. That, and Roadhog needed all the rest he could get after carrying their gear around.

He’d figure something out. Getting toothbrushes and deodorant was his priority at the moment.

Once Lúcio reached the aisle, his basket began to fill at an alarming pace. He needed lotion, razors, shaving cream, and different shampoo, since he didn’t want to use the bottle the hotel provided. It wouldn’t be enough for both him and Junkrat anyway.

As he debated if he should get the extra strength toothpaste for Junkrat’s _extra_ chocolatey teeth, his phone rang in his pocket. Lúcio quickly dug it out and answered it, moving aside for a man who was reaching for a specific kind of toothpaste. “Hello?”

“Lúcio! I apologize for taking so long to contact you. I had a few things to take care of on my end,” Winston said, sounding as chipper as ever. Lúcio heard the sound of rustling papers and wondered why he wasn’t at his computer for once.

“Not a problem,” Lúcio replied, even if he had been pretty worried. “We just arrived in Chester—”

“Really?” Winston asked, sounding surprised. “That was fast.”

“We hitched a ride so that sped things up,” Lúcio said, grabbing a tube of toothpaste and moving further down the aisle. “Did you find a way for us to get to Canada?”

Winston was mumbling something under his breath and Lúcio heard the distinct sound of Athena’s voice in the background. He waited for a few seconds and then cleared his throat to get Winston’s attention.

“Oh! Sorry about that. I do have transportation for you. Have you ever been on the transatlantic express?”

Lúcio paused in picking up a stick of deodorant. His tour had been across Europe so he hadn’t had the need to cross the Atlantic. He’d actually been discussing promoting his album in the States with his manager before. He’d heard of it though. A train that traveled underwater from the United Kingdom to Canada, New York, or Rhode Island depending on the time. It was a convenient way to travel, though it took a bit longer than the hyper-trains to reach its destination.

“Can’t say that I have,” Lúcio replied, pushing his basket toward the candy aisle. “I thought we’d stow away on a cargo ship or something, but a train sounds _much_ better.”

Winston laughed. “Well, that was the original plan, but an old friend of mine helped design the train. I asked him to pull a few strings. The tickets _are_ quite expensive.”

That was true. Hyper-trains were known for their high cost, but the transatlantic was another thing entirely. Lúcio was _very_ grateful he didn’t have to pay out of pocket for that. “Thanks Winston. I’m looking forward to kicking back and relaxing after all the walking I’ve been doing.”

Winston’s laugh grew nervous and Lúcio’s stomach dropped. There was a catch. There was _always_ a catch. It was stupid of him to get so hopeful. “Actually… you three won’t be passengers.”

Lúcio deflated. Not even the rows of candy cheered him up. “What does that mean? What will we be?”

Winston cleared his throat before answering. “Baggage clerks.”

Lúcio paused for a moment and thought on that. It wasn’t as luxurious as relaxing in a plush, comfy seat with a pair of headphones on, but at least it wasn’t a cargo ship. The thought of moving heavy luggage already made his back hurt. He felt even worse for Roadhog. Maybe he and Junkrat could get away with doing the bulk of the work?  Judging by Winston’s prolonged silence on the other end of the line; he seemed to think Lúcio wouldn’t like the news.

“That’s not that bad,” Lúcio said, grabbing a bag of the candy Junkrat wanted off the shelf. “Thank you, Winston. I appreciate everything you’re doing.”

“I should be thanking _you_ ,” Winston was quick to reply. He sounded taken aback. “In order to arrive in Canada, you’ll need to leave the day after tomorrow at five in the morning. I’ll send you the information of the man you need to contact.”

“Thanks,” Lúcio said, eyeing a large bag of chocolates that was calling his name. “Can I ask something though?”

“Sure,” Winston replied.

“Where _is_ the old watchpoint?” Lúcio asked. “And what do you need us to find?”

Winston was quiet on the other line for a while. Lúcio considered retracting his question, but it was information that he’d need to know eventually. What was Winston being so hesitant for?

“The old watchpoint is located in Ottawa,” Winston replied, his voice sounding a bit more serious and somber. “What you’ll be looking for is information regarding… Overwatch veterans.”

Lúcio thinned his lips. A very vague answer that left him more curious than satisfied. What did Winston need that Athena didn’t already have on file? _Why_ did he need it? Which former Overwatch members was he curious about? Did it have anything to do with their assignment to New Mexico? Considering Winston hadn’t told him the specifics of their mission yet, Lúcio believed it did.

“Alright,” Lúcio said, tapping his fingers on the metal of the basket, his eyebrows furrowed. “Thanks for answering.”

“No problem,” Winston said, though there was a noticeable pause between his words now. “I’ll be in touch. Get some rest and I’ll send you the information when I can.”

“Yeah,” Lúcio said, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Lúcio stopped by a pizza place on his way back to the hotel. He wasn’t entirely sure what toppings to get, so he kept it safe by ordering pepperoni and sausage. He was fairly sure they were all too hungry to care what specific toppings were on the pizza; food was food and any would do.

The walk back to the hotel was hurried and quick. The smell of warm pizza was propelling Lúcio forward, making him step in a few puddles in his haste to get back to his dry and warm room. His clothes were soaked through and he’d forgotten to buy an umbrella at the store. It wasn’t like he could hold it properly anyway with his hands occupied.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the information Winston needed. Wouldn’t they have searched the old watchpoint for any valuable data years ago? What, was there some hidden and locked away room with top secret files inside? Well, maybe that wasn’t so far-fetched now that he thought about it. Either way, Winston was searching for something or some _one_.

It was the secrecy that was getting to Lúcio. Without knowing the whole plan, it was difficult to lead people anywhere. If information came after the fact, he knew Junkrat would throw a fit. He didn’t like being lied to or led astray even more than Lúcio did. But Winston was trustworthy, Lúcio believed that. He was the only one who’d reached out to him after the incident. If he was keeping something from them, it was for good reason. It’d likely be revealed in time.

Lúcio had reached the hotel and stepped inside the lobby. The ride on the elevator wasn’t too long, but he could feel his clothes sticking to his skin due to the rain and it was annoying him. He’d gotten enough of that feeling on the way to the cottage. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, following the path they’d taken earlier to reach their room.

He realized that with his hands full he wouldn’t be able to open the door. Lúcio huffed, annoyed, before tapping his foot against the bottom of the door. Hopefully one of them would hear it. He could just set everything down, but—

The door opened quickly and there was Junkrat looking straight forward. “We didn’t order any—” He paused, looked down and blinked at Lúcio. “You’re back. Y’brought pizza? Aw, heatfrog, you shouldn’t have! But I’m glad ya did. Bloody _starvin’_ over here.” Junkrat took the pizza’s from Lúcio’s hands and held the door open for him, taking notice of how soaked he was. “Is it rainin’ that bad out there?”

“I just had to walk for a while,” Lúcio explained, setting the bags down on the desk by the television. Once his hands were free he started to take off his wet jacket. “Your candy’s in the bag. So is Roadhog’s ice cream.” He took a moment to look around the room and see if there was any damage. It looked like Roadhog had succeeded in keeping Junkrat from causing any trouble, which was a relief. Lúcio couldn’t help but wonder _how_ considering Roadhog was still asleep in the same position Lúcio had left him in.

Junkrat walked over quickly with the pizza boxes, setting them down on the desk next to the bags. He fished around for his treat. Once he found it, he ripped open the package and grinned at Lúcio. “Ta,” he said, dumping the entire bag on his tongue. The green dots sizzled and popped audibly, and Junkrat giggled with each sound.

If Lúcio hadn’t been so wet and hungry he wouldn’t laughed, but instead he reached for a piece of pizza and noticed the grime that was still on Junkrat’s chest. “Jamie,” Lúcio said, putting his hunger on hold for the moment. “Why didn’t you take a shower?”

Junkrat stared down at him with his cheeks puffed out and his eyes wide. Lúcio _tried_ to keep his expression serious, but his twitching lips were giving him away. “Wanted to wait,” Junkrat explained, his tongue neon green.

“Wait for what? Food?” Lúcio asked, raising an eyebrow. “You could’ve eaten afterwards.”

“Nah.” Junkrat shook his head and reached over to gently grab one of Lúcio’s wet dreads. “For you. Figured since we got a _bath_ and all…”

Lúcio stared at him, wide-eyed and taken aback. “Oh,” he said dumbly, his face growing hot. He hadn’t even thought of that. They used to take baths together back in Gibraltar all the time. Junkrat _really_ enjoyed it. Of course he’d want to take one as soon as they could. Who knew when they’d be able to again?

Lúcio reached up and took Junkrat’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed. He wasn’t going to say _no_ to a bath with Junkrat. He enjoyed them just as much. A bit of relaxation sounded wonderful after the week they’d had. “After we eat, okay? I’m too hungry to wait.”

Junkrat snorted and took his hand away, but not without returning the squeeze Lúcio had given. “Try not to eat too much. ‘Hog’ll want one of these boxes for himself.”

Lúcio glanced over at Roadhog, watching his belly rise and fall with every breath. He gave Junkrat a nudge. “Go wake him up. He should eat his ice cream before it melts.”

Junkrat reached into the bag and pulled out another package of sizzle candy before turning to wake up their friend. He pulled on Roadhog’s mask a bit, nearly taking it off before a large hand rose up from the bed and quickly grabbed Junkrat’s arm.

Junkrat didn’t seem fazed. “Heatfrog’s back,” he said, nodding his head in Lúcio’s direction. “Brought your ice cream. Ya want it?”

Slowly, Roadhog let go of Junkrat’s hand and sat up on the bed. He let out a lengthy groan and placed a large hand on his head. Lúcio reached into the plastic bag and retrieved the chocolate bar he’d bought for him.

“Hope this one’s okay,” Lúcio said, walking over to the bed and handing Roadhog the ice cream. “It has nuts in it. Is that cool?”

Roadhog took the snack and peeled open the wrapper with surprisingly gentle hands. “It’s cool,” he replied, lifting his mask a bit and raising the ice cream bar to his mouth.

Lúcio looked away at that point. He didn’t know why, but it felt wrong to look at Roadhog when his face was slightly visible. It was something he wanted to hide, to keep a secret, and Lúcio wanted to respect that. He wondered if Junkrat had ever seen Roadhog without his mask.

“He brought pizza, too,” Junkrat said, his tongue a weird mix of red and green now. He walked back over to the desk and opened the pizza boxes. “Which one do ya want? Pepperoni or sausage?”

“Sausage,” Roadhog replied, his ice cream bar gone now. Just the stick remained. It’d taken him two quick bites to finish it. Lúcio was left wondering why his head didn’t hurt from eating something so cold so quickly.

As Junkrat brought over the pizza boxes and set them on the bed for them to eat, Lúcio took off his wet shoes, socks and shirt. He reached for the remote and turned on the television, hoping that the news wouldn’t be talking about the incident at Numbani. To his surprise, they weren’t. Apparently, something had happened in Spain that was a cause for concern. He saw Junkrat visibly relax out of the corner of his eye.

As they continued to eat, the news became background noise instead of something that was holding their attention. When the pizza was completely gone, Roadhog settled down on the bed and flipped through the channels to find something interesting. Junkrat glanced at Lúcio and nodded toward the bathroom, getting up from the bed and grabbing some underwear on the way.

Lúcio picked up the bag of toiletries, a shirt, some underwear, and followed.

 

* * *

 

Lúcio stared at himself in the mirror, eyes narrowed as he took in his appearance. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was still wet from the rain, and his dreads were frizzy and breaking off at the ends. Days without care would do that. He gathered three dreads in his hands and started to wring them out in the sink. It’d _really_ be a disaster if he left any water trapped in them.

“You don’t look _that_ bad,” Junkrat said, glancing at him from his seat on the edge of the tub. Lúcio glared in reply. “Bein’ serious. You look fine, sunshine.”

Lúcio didn’t agree with that. He knew what ‘fine’ looked like and he was far from it. Junkrat was used to life on the run, going days without showers and his hair didn’t need that much upkeep. He was much better suited to it; Lúcio was not.

It was fine; he’d learned his lesson. His dreads would stay up from now on. That would lessen some of the damage.

As Lúcio continued to free the water from his hair, Junkrat had opened the bottle of bubble bath and started to pour it into the water. Lúcio glanced at his chest and noticed how it was still covered in dirt and filth. His hair wasn’t blackened at the tips as it usually would be thanks to the rain. His black nail polish was chipping off.

“You almost done?” Junkrat asked, stirring Lúcio from his observation. “Bath’s ready.”

Lúcio snorted. “You still have your shorts on,” he pointed out, nodding his head in Junkrat’s direction. “ _And_ your prosthetics.”

“Yeah, but it’ll take me a second to do that,” Junkrat said, bending over and starting to undo the fastening to remove his leg prosthetic. “Don’t know how long it’ll take you to fix your hair.”

Lúcio rolled his eyes. Junkrat was teasing him or mocking him. One or the other. He put his dreads into nice, tight bun and then moved over to help Junkrat remove his arm prosthetic. Lúcio could remove them almost as fast as Junkrat could. With how lazy he could be at times, it had been necessary for Lúcio to learn.

With both of them removed, Lúcio lifted them and placed them on the sink counter. They needed to be cleaned as well. He’d have to remind Junkrat to take care of that tomorrow since they had a day to rest. When he turned back around, Junkrat was shimmying out of his shorts. Lúcio averted his eyes even though he’d seen Junkrat naked plenty of times before. He wondered why he felt so nervous. Was it because of his realized feelings or something else?

“You gonna take a bath in your clothes?” Junkrat teased. He started lowering himself into the tub, apparently growing tired of waiting. Lúcio thinned his lips and started to take off his shirt and pants. He felt even _more_ nervous then. Vulnerable. He quickly walked over to the tub and carefully moved his feet into the hot water. Junkrat sat forward to give him room and Lúcio slowly eased himself into the tub, his legs on either side of Junkrat’s body.

For a moment, he was warm, relaxed and content. It felt so _good_ to be in clean water and surrounded by bubbles. Junkrat had used lavender soap and the scent loosened the tension in his shoulders. He was going to sleep wonderfully tonight.

Junkrat suddenly sat backward against Lúcio’s chest and sank down in the tub, his knee popping out of the water. His eyes were closed and his hand touched at Lúcio’s left leg. Lúcio wrapped his arms around Junkrat’s middle and rested his chin atop his head. He felt Junkrat sigh and squeeze his leg.

It reminded him of Gibraltar and the life they’d left behind. They’d take baths so frequently together and they’d last much longer than they should. Their fingers and toes would be wrinkly when they got out and Junkrat would always laugh and say they had prune hands. Lúcio had no idea where he’d heard that phrase.

Lúcio leaned back and brought Junkrat with him. Though being in the bath together was nice, they still needed to wash themselves. He stretched out his right hand and reached for one of the hand towels that were folded on the back of the toilet. He dunked it in the water and gave it to Junkrat. “Wash your chest,” Lúcio told him.

Junkrat took the towel begrudgingly. “Fine,” he muttered, balling the towel into his fist and starting to scrub.

Lúcio moved his hands out of the way and wet them in the tub. He coated them in water and bubbles and lifted them to Junkrat’s hair. The soap lathered and foamed as Lúcio combed his fingers through blonde tresses. His nails scratched gently at Junkrat’s scalp and he felt Junkrat hum in appreciation. His shoulders grew lax and he sunk down further into the tub.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” Lúcio said, looking down at him. Junkrat hummed something in reply and Lúcio leaned down to kiss his forehead. He could make out the freckles on Junkrat’s nose and cheeks. There were so many of them, twenty-three to be exact. Lúcio had counted them before. They were always covered by soot or ash, but when Junkrat was actually clean, there were so many things about him that came to light.

His hair was a beautiful color when not singed at the tips. Bright blonde and thick. Lúcio ran his fingers through it slowly, strands of hair slipping through his wet fingers. Junkrat had gone very quiet. Lúcio jostled him around with his legs to keep him awake.

“Feels good,” he mumbled, running his hand up Lúcio’s thigh. Lúcio inhaled sharply. Excitement raced down his spine and his hands stilled in Junkrat’s hair. It’d been too long, especially for them. Back in Gibraltar, they’d always have sex after a bath together. It’d become routine. That couldn’t happen now, not tonight. Lúcio didn’t even know if Junkrat would _want_ to after what they’d been through.

“Why’d you stop?” Junkrat asked, tilting his head slightly to look up at him. Lúcio refocused, pushed those thoughts aside and returned to washing Junkrat’s hair.

“Sorry, I was just… thinking,” Lúcio said. Hopefully Junkrat would leave it at that. He didn’t want to specify _what_ he’d been thinking about.

Junkrat was quiet for a moment, using the rag to wash Lúcio’s legs and feet. “About the train? You ever been on it?”

Oh, good. Lúcio would rather talk about that. “No, but I’ve heard of it,” he replied, dunking his hands in the water to rinse them of soap. “It’s supposed to be really amazing. There are windows so you can see the ocean as you ride.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Junkrat said, squeezing the rag with his hand.

Lúcio snorted and ran his clean hands through Junkrat’s hair again, trying to wash out the soap. “It’s not. It’s been around for years, Jamie. It’s safe.” He smoothed back Junkrat’s hair and kissed his forehead again. “You’ll probably love it with how much you like the sea.”

Junkrat stared up at him with those amber eyes of his and grinned. “Yeah? We might be too busy haulin’ bags around to get a view.”

Lúcio stared down at Junkrat with a smile. He took in all twenty-three of his freckles, his pointy nose, and his wet, thick eyebrows. He wanted to kiss him, but upside down kisses weren’t his favorite. “If it comes down to it, I’ll do your share of the work so you can look at the fish.”

Junkrat giggled and squeezed Lúcio’s thigh. “How sweet of ya.”

Lúcio’s heart fluttered in his chest. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Junkrat’s nose. “Only for you.”

They stayed in the bath until the water grew cold. As the dirty water was drained, they took a shower to wash the bubbles off their bodies. Well, Lúcio did most of the washing. Junkrat was too busy fidgeting and complaining as he held onto one of the handles in the shower.

The bath had been nice and relaxing, but Lúcio didn’t feel _really_ clean until warm water cascaded down his body. All the dirt, grime and gunk was gone. He smelled like lavender and felt better than he had in days.

Junkrat looked mopeier than Lúcio would’ve liked. His hair was laying down flat on his head and he kept trying to move it behind his ears so he could see clearly. Lúcio kissed him and complimented him on his freckles, which Junkrat just _had_ to get pissy about.

“They’re _not_ cute,” Junkrat complained. He was sitting on the lid of the toilet seat with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lúcio was drying his hair since Junkrat would just leave it wet otherwise. In return, Junkrat was drying Lúcio’s arms, chest and legs.

“They _are_ ,” Lúcio insisted, rubbing the towel all over Junkrat’s head. “I wish you weren’t so prone to getting dirty so I could see them all the time.”

Junkrat mumbled something under his breath. Lúcio lifted the towel away from Junkrat’s head since it felt more wet than dry. Blonde hair stuck up in every direction, though some of it continued to lay flat. Junkrat’s hair was a mystery. It would continue to look like that while they slept, but in the morning, it’d be up and spiky again. Lúcio tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind Junkrat’s ear and leaned down to kiss him gently.

Junkrat timidly kissed back. He probably felt as nervous and vulnerable as Lúcio, but as one kiss led to two, it was beginning to feel like before. Happy and normal and _right_. Lúcio moved his hands to cup Junkrat’s cheeks, closing his eyes and pouring himself into the kiss. Junkrat’s skin was slightly damp but still soft. Lúcio rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks, running them over his freckles.

It was something they both needed. The entire evening was. Reassurance, reconnection and love. _That’s_ what Lúcio felt. The feeling burning in his chest, making his heart race and his mind cloudy. The two of them… they were going to be okay. Despite everything that had happened. Things weren’t perfect, and they probably wouldn’t be for a while, but they were _together_.

Lúcio pulled away. He stared into amber eyes and became overwhelmed by the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Their foreheads touched and he felt Junkrat place his hand on the small of his back, bringing them closer. Lúcio’s hands fell from Junkrat’s face to his shoulders, fingers caressing the skin there.

Something bubbled up from his chest and up into his throat. Something that he’d been feeling and thinking about for a while. As Junkrat placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips, Lúcio smiled and blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“I love you.”

Junkrat’s eyes widened and realization washed over Lúcio like a tidal wave. He recoiled, put some space between them. Junkrat’s hand fell from his back and Lúcio avoided his eyes like they were strangers. It was too soon. He shouldn’t have said that. What was he thinking? He should’ve waited!

“I—uh…” Lúcio stammered, fiddling with the wet towel he’d used to dry Junkrat’s hair. What should he say? What _could_ he say? It was too late to backtrack. His feelings were out there and things were awkward between them. He moved away from Junkrat and toward the sink, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking. He was afraid of rejection or disdain. Junkrat wasn’t as familiar with relationships as he was. He thought differently, felt differently. What would he say?

Lúcio untied his bun with trembling hands, trying to think of something to change the subject. _Fuck_ , he felt like such an idiot! Junkrat didn’t need that on top of everything else. They were on a mission. They were in a place they’d never been before and they had a job to do. With that and Numbani, he didn’t have time to think about what he felt or their relationship. It had been selfish of Lúcio to say that, but it’d just slipped out and—

“Sunshine.”

Lúcio stilled. His hands slowly fell and he gripped the sink counter tightly. Fear gripped his heart. He needed to say something, to explain why he’d said that so suddenly. “Look, Jamie, I—”

“Don’t think I’m ready,” Junkrat interrupted. His hand was in his lap, fingers twitching before he balled his hand into a fist. “S’not cause of you, I just…”

“No, that’s fine!” Lúcio said quickly. He took a few steps and leaned down to take Junkrat’s hand in his own. He gripped it tightly, glad that Junkrat had said how he felt. “You don’t have to say it back, Jamie. Not right now.” He intertwined their fingers, feeling the need to apologize but not for how he felt, but for saying it at a terrible time. Junkrat still wouldn’t look at him. He was probably blaming himself, trying to figure out how he truly felt.

Lúcio let go of Junkrat’s hand and squatted before him. He placed his hands on his thighs and looked up, feeling personally responsible for Junkrat’s uneasy expression. “I didn’t mean to blurt it out it just… happened,” Lúcio admitted, his face growing hot. “Whenever you’re ready, you can tell me. No pressure, okay?”

Junkrat lifted his head slightly and their eyes met. Something had changed between them, and the guilt pulled at Lúcio’s heart. Nevertheless, Junkrat placed his hand atop Lúcio’s. “Yeah… alright,” he muttered, his expression contemplative.

Lúcio couldn’t shake the feeling that it was going to be anything but.

 

* * *

 

It was tense. Junkrat’s hand was frozen on his chest, his breath uneven and staggered. There was too much space between them. Lúcio could actually move and fidget instead of being firmly held against Junkrat’s chest.

He didn't like it.

Spooning with Junkrat was usually enjoyable. Junkrat would hug him from behind, kiss his neck, and whisper things in his ear. His warmth would ease Lúcio to sleep, and he'd wake feeling well-rested and ready to start the day.

Well. _Sometimes_.

The sound of light rain and Roadhog’s snoring kept him company as he thought about what to do. Junkrat was clearly still bothered by Lúcio’s slip up earlier. What he'd said in the bathroom hadn't reassured him. Lúcio intertwined his fingers with Junkrat’s, wanting to give him some form of comfort.

If anything, Junkrat just grew tenser.

Lúcio wasn't the type to just sit and let things fester. If there was a problem, he wanted to talk about it. He had to take the initiative.

Lúcio moved his hips and turned in Junkrat’s grip, staring up at him with determined eyes. Junkrat seemed a little surprised by Lúcio’s behavior, but stayed silent. His eyes were dull compared to the bright spark they normally were. Lúcio’s stomach twisted. He reached out and tentatively touched Junkrat’s shoulders, fingers lightly ghosting the skin.

“Listen,” Lúcio whispered, “I don’t want you to feel forced to say it back. I was going to wait to tell you, but…” The steam from the bath and the sweet kisses had clouded his judgement. Lúcio had just felt so _relieved_ and comfortable for the first time in a long time. He said what was on his heart and it hadn’t been the right time. He spoke before thinking. _Again_.

He bit his lip and stared forward at Junkrat’s chest. What a mess he’d made. Lúcio gripped Junkrat’s shoulders more tightly. “I should’ve waited. I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’ll wait until you’re ready, okay? I won’t go anywhere, so don’t be afraid of that.” Lúcio paused and bit his lip. “And if you don’t _ever_ feel ready then… that’s okay, too. Just let me know.”

That hurt to say. Lúcio didn’t want to think about that possibility, but it would be stupid of him to not consider every outcome. He released Junkrat’s shoulders and brought his hands in close to himself.

Judging by how Junkrat had behaved, he needed some space and time to think. Lúcio could give him that.

“I can sleep on the floor tonight,” Lúcio suggested. His smile was uneasy and forced, but the least he could do was give Junkrat what he wanted. He sat up and grabbed the pillow he’d been using. He could get extra blankets from the front desk—

“When?”

Lúcio paused and looked at Junkrat. His expression was hard to read. That never happened with Junkrat. It was always so easy to tell how he was feeling. He was loud and straightforward, saying what he thought and felt without a second thought. Lúcio wasn’t used to him being so… quiet.

Slowly, Lúcio lowered himself back onto the bed. He kept his hands to himself and left plenty of space between them. It was a delicate situation. Lúcio wanted to be careful with his words, like he should’ve done in the bathroom. “When… what?” he asked quietly.

Junkrat looked up at him then, his eyes intense and serious. “When did you know?”

Lúcio took in a breath and held it. He already knew the answer to that question, but he was hesitant to say it. He didn’t want to mention Numbani at all unless absolutely necessary, but honestly, that _was_ when he knew how he felt. Lúcio remembered the very moment when he realized it. Outside the hotel sitting beside Roadhog as they watched the cars go by.

“In Numbani,” Lúcio answered softly. He smiled faintly when Junkrat’s eyes widened. “We didn’t know where you were and I wanted to find you. I thought you’d be mad at me and you’d _never_ forgive me. I needed to apologize. I just… thought about us and what we’d been through up until that point.” Those thoughts had been frequent lately, thinking about those seven months together in Gibraltar.

Lúcio thought of them again now, but he also thought about the bath they just had. How he’d gotten Junkrat to smile and laugh despite their situation.

“That’s why you came with us,” Junkrat said slowly, amber eyes still wide and shocked. If they hadn’t been discussing something so serious, Lúcio would’ve laughed at the expression.

“Yeah,” Lúcio nodded. He decided to take a chance and touch gently at Junkrat’s left hand that was resting in the space between them. Junkrat allowed it for a moment before he took his hand away. Lúcio felt the sting of rejection for a millisecond before Junkrat moved his left hand onto his right shoulder, pushing him onto his back. Lúcio felt Junkrat move above him and when he opened his eyes he was met with amber, soft but certain.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, both hesitant to take the next step. The rain grew louder outside. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, illuminating the small hotel room. Junkrat lowered himself further, the tip of his nose touching Lúcio’s. His eyes fell to half-mast and Lúcio’s hands moved subconsciously to wrap around Junkrat’s neck.

The kiss was deeper than before, passionate and intense. It was fire, ignitingLúcio’s body the moment their lips touched. It was hungry and desperate. Junkrat wanted more of what Lúcio had to offer and Lúcio was happy to give it to him. His fingers ran through blonde hair just as they had in the bath, and Junkrat moaned into the kiss. Warmth swirled in the pit of Lúcio’s stomach. He wanted to touch and be touched in return. He wanted to kiss every inch of Junkrat. He wanted to show him how much he loved him. He didn’t want Junkrat to doubt.

But instead, Lúcio pulled away.

Junkrat stared at him, confused and out of breath.

Lúcio stared back, wanting so much but knowing he couldn’t have any of it.

With hazy eyes, he nodded his head to the right. Roadhog was still fast asleep, but Lúcio didn’t like the idea of them getting busy with him right there. It was rude, first of all. They weren’t horny teenagers. They had self-control. They could wait. _Lúcio_ could, anyway.

“Yer killin’ me,” Junkrat whispered dejectedly. He moved his head to the crock of Lúcio’s neck, his fingers running down Lúcio’s side. “ _Sunshine_ ,” he whined.

It’d been awhile, Lúcio understood that. He understood that Junkrat got excited easily, a few kisses and well placed touches and he was ready to go. He understood that first kiss had been really _hot_ and left them both wanting more. But Lúcio liked privacy with his intimacy, he wanted to be able to say whatever he wanted and _do_ whatever he wanted without the added risk of waking up their friend. Junkrat would, likely, argue that it added excitement to the whole thing. Lúcio would argue that Roadhog wouldn’t take kindly to them doing something so inconsiderate.

But… there _was_ something they could do. Something that was much quieter and would only take ten minutes compared to the usual thirty-five.

“Bathroom,” Lúcio whispered, rubbing his hand along Junkrat’s back.

Junkrat lifted his head and stared at him with anticipation. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lúcio said, smiling fondly. He lifted himself up a bit to kiss Junkrat on the nose. “But you have to be quiet.”

 

* * *

 

Lúcio touched at Junkrat’s thighs with slow and delicate fingers. He kept his eyes down, the cold tile of the bathroom making him shiver. It wasn’t the most comfortable space for what he had planned, especially on his end. Junkrat didn’t seem that ecstatic as he sat on the lid of the toilet seat either. The cold seemed to have sapped away his enthusiasm.

“You still wanna do this?” Lúcio asked, sitting forward and messing with the hem of Junkrat’s boxers.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Junkrat asked, irritated.

“I thought maybe the cold changed your mind,” Lúcio answered, kissing his knee. His fingers continued to play with the fabric of Junkrat’s shorts but he smiled mischievously after a moment. “You won’t be cold for long, though.”

Junkrat flushed and Lúcio laughed quietly. He was so easy to fluster.

“Just… get started, yeah? Don’t have all night,” Junkrat muttered. His foot was tapping impatiently against the tile, his fingers rubbing at Lúcio’s arm. He was shivering and Lúcio was doing what he could to warm him up. That tone irked him, though. Lúcio was used to Junkrat’s impatience, but he didn’t like being rushed.

Lúcio rested his cheek on Junkrat’s knee. “Say please,” he said, looking up at his boyfriend with knowing eyes. He moved his fingers to tease at the waistband of Junkrat’s boxers. Bit by bit, he eased them down, sneaking his fingers under the cloth. He stopped just as he felt the tickle of pubic hair against his skin.

Junkrat huffed and fidgeted, annoyed. His thick eyebrows furrowed and Lúcio held in his laughter.  Junkrat inched forward on the toilet seat, already making his need apparent. “Please…” he mumbled, looking away from Lúcio.

Too cute. Lúcio smiled and began to move with purpose. As his left hand continued to fiddle with blonde hair, Lúcio moved his right further down Junkrat’s boxers to grip the base of his cock and pull it out. Junkrat stiffened, hand on Lúcio’s arm going rigid before he slowly relaxed.

As Lúcio began to stroke, his eyes half lidded as he stared at Junkrat’s dick, the cold didn’t bother him as much. The heat pooling in his stomach was distracting him from the chill in his knees and feet. That, and Junkrat was making some very interesting faces. He was already biting his lip and jerking his hips in Lúcio’s direction. So eager.

Lúcio smile turned a little sultry as he ran his thumb along the head of Junkrat’s cock. Already leaking precum and half hard. Lúcio wouldn’t be on his knees for long. His strokes were languid and slow without anything to smooth them out, so Lúcio sat up on his knees and moved closer. He dragged his tongue from the base of Junkrat’s cock to the head, eyes closed and right hand gripping his thigh tightly.

Junkrat inhaled sharply, his left hand lifting from Lúcio’s arm and into his hair. It was still tied back into a tight bun, but that didn’t stop Junkrat from working his fingers through his dreads.

Lúcio grinned inwardly and took the head of Junkrat’s cock in his mouth, tongue swirling around it. His left hand started to stroke again, keeping pace with the bobs of his head. His strokes were carefully timed, hand squeezing just a bit to get the right reaction out of Junkrat. He was already so wound up, Lúcio wasn’t sure if he’d have time to tease and drag it out before Junkrat came.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Junkrat breathed as Lúcio took more of him into his mouth. He tilted his head back and his bottom lip was red from him biting it so hard. Lúcio moaned around his dick, wishing they were somewhere else, that the circumstances were different. He wouldn’t have minded Junkrat on top of him, pounding into him, kissing him and moaning about how good it felt.

Another time, another place.

For now, Lúcio ignored the arousal coiling in his stomach, hot and wanting to burst. He focused on the cock in his mouth and the precum on his tongue. He let Junkrat’s gasps and moans fuel him, making him move quicker, faster. His left hand was slick with spit. He started to twist his grip in his strokes and Junkrat jerked his hips again, wanting to thrust into Lúcio’s mouth.

Lúcio took Junkrat’s cock out of his mouth and kissed the tip. “Not tonight,” he whispered, breathing heavy. “You know how loud you get when we do that.”

Junkrat stared down at him, heavy-eyed and flushed. His hand dropped from Lúcio’s hair to his cheek, wiping some spit away. “Yeah, yeah. I know,” he said, sounding dispirited. Lúcio turned his head slightly and kissed at the palm of his hand. Junkrat was handling it well, considering they couldn’t do much. Lúcio took a few more breaths, left hand growing sore with how quickly he was stroking. He felt Junkrat’s cock twitch in his and Lúcio knew it was only a matter of time.

Another lick of his lips and Lúcio took Junkrat into his mouth again. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head quickly, taking more of him each time he moved downward. Junkrat’s chest was heaving, his breaths hot and quick. He was cursing and mumbling under his breath, sweet nothings and words of encouragement. That bedroom voice of his… it was Lúcio’s weakness. The heat in his stomach grew more intense and his toes curled. Junkrat wasn’t making this easy on him.

The noise was getting to be a little too loud. The slurping and sucking echoed in the bathroom, and Lúcio worried that Roadhog could hear them. Lúcio focused more on his stroking, left hand moving swiftly, twisting and gripping tighter to bring Junkrat to climax. His hand had moved back into his dreads sometime and Lúcio felt his grip tighten, his thighs tense. A low and desperate ‘ _fuck_ ’ was uttered and Lúcio pulled back to ready himself.

Junkrat’s hips jerked and twitched with every stroke of Lúcio’s hand. His eyes were clenched shut, jaw set tight and his chest heaving with every breath. Lúcio liked seeing him like this, coiled up tightly and ready to burst. He took pride in the fact that it was his actions that did it, that Junkrat felt comfortable enough to let him do so. Lúcio didn’t want that to change.

Mouth open wide, tongue lolled out and hand still stroking, Lúcio closed his eyes as Junkrat came with one last jerk of his hips and a muffled moan. Hot cum landed on his tongue, chin and face, some of it falling to Junkrat’s thighs. Lúcio quickly swallowed what was on his tongue and moved forward, licking the head of Junkrat’s cock clean.

His left hand was very sore, his fingers somewhat numb and difficult to move. His knees felt terrible from kneeling against the tile for so long. Those small annoyances didn’t stop Lúcio from giving as much affection as he could, kissing Junkrat’s thighs and running his fingers through his pubic hair.

Junkrat was still breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded and hazy as he sat back against the toilet tank. He moved his left hand from his mouth to Lúcio’s chin, swiping off a bit of cum with his finger. Lúcio grabbed his wrist and licked it off, making eye contact with Junkrat as he did so. The look he received in return was so _worth_ it.

“C’mere,” Junkrat whispered, voice husky and spent.

Lúcio tucked him back into his boxers and shakily stood. His feet had fallen asleep and he almost fell, but he caught himself. He straddled Junkrat’s lap, his erection pressed against his stomach. Lúcio held back a moan and leaned forward to kiss Junkrat instead, his hands moving to his shoulders. His skin was hot and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Lúcio grinned against his lips and pulled away from the kiss, the tips of their noses touching.

Junkrat’s left hand moved to his hip, fingers toying with his waistband. Lúcio could tell that he wanted to touch him, to return the favor, but he lacked the energy. Despite his erection, the only thing Lúcio wanted to do was sleep.

“Switch places?” Junkrat asked, placing a kiss on the tip of Lúcio’s nose. “Might have to get my hand.”

Lúcio smiled, tried but genuine. He cupped Junkrat’s cheeks and kissed him again, chaste and sweet. “Nah, I’m way too tired,” he whispered, leaning against Junkrat. It was taking all he had to not fall asleep where he was.

Junkrat gave him a confused and annoyed look. Lúcio nuzzled their noses together and wrapped his arms around Junkrat’s neck.

“You sure?” Junkrat asked, moving his hand to the small of Lúcio’s back. “Not really fair…”

“It’s fine,” Lúcio reassured him, touched that Junkrat was so bothered by it. He likely thought that Lúcio felt obligated to suck him off to apologize for what he’d said earlier, but Lúcio would’ve sucked him off regardless. “I’m fine. Just… sleepy.”

Junkrat hummed, his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on his face. He was thinking, trying to find a solution though the situation didn’t call for one. Lúcio waited patiently for him to speak, though his eyelids were getting heavy.

“Tomorrow, then,” Junkrat whispered, kissing Lúcio’s forehead to keep him awake. “In the mornin’. You ‘n me. Bathroom.”

Lúcio laughed through his exhaustion and opened his weary eyes. He kissed Junkrat gently on the lips, fingers playing with the bit of stubble on his chin. “Okay, fine. But sleep now, okay? Or I’m going to trap you here on the toilet.”

Junkrat snickered, wrapping his arm around Lúcio’s waist. “You gotta carry me to bed first, sunshine.”

Lúcio wanted to groan. He didn’t want to move. His left hand was still killing him and his knees still felt cold and bruised. He moved his head down to Junkrat’s shoulder, eyes open just enough to catch sight of a few freckles. “I will,” he promised, hands wrapping around Junkrat’s waist. “In five minutes, I will.”

In the morning, Roadhog opened the bathroom door to find them both passed out on the toilet seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so LONG. I'm so sorry. I just have to say that this chapter didn't turn out how I planned. I had to change so many things. Thank you all for just sticking with me! I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I'm going to take a little break so I can get boombox week taken care of, and I'll see all you lovely people when I post chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://largeese.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions or concerns!
> 
> I hope you guys stick with me as we embark on this journey that's going to be filled with a bunch of... stuff. I mean, I love a good road trip fic, don't you? So much potential for great dialogue, misunderstandings, arguments, and more! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
